1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a method for detecting moved objects in chronologically successive pictures and, more particularly, to a method for detecting moved objects in chronologically successive pictures in which a current picture is divided into picture blocks for block-oriented analysis, a picture signal of a current picture is compared with a picture signal of a corresponding picture block of a first reference picture that precedes the current picture in the chronological succession of pictures and a textural and/or picture signal change is ascertained.
2. Prior Art
From German Patent Application P 44 40 671, which had not yet been published by the priority date of the present application, a method for optical detection of moved objects is already described. To ascertain a moved object, in the known method a current picture is compared with a reference picture with regard to the measurement variables of changes in picture signal, texture, and displacement. If a moved object is detected, then next an object-oriented analysis of the moved objects is carried out, by means of a pixel-precise detection of change with reference to a background picture. Next, in an object mask, the picture regions that belong to the moved object and are coherent are characterized. Based on a concluding examination of topology on the basis of the characteristics, size and linearity and an examination of the object-oriented measurement variables of changes in picture signal, texture, and motion, a moved object is detected.